


Uwierz w ducha

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [23]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: Żeby coś istniało trzeba tego istnienia dowieść. Trzeba to zobaczyć, dotknąć i posmakować aby uwierzyć, i dlatego Tony nie wierzył w Boga i cały ten nadnaturalny bajzel. Szkoda tylko, że cały ten bajzel jakimś cudem wierzy w niego.  || Prompt w środku





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> http://kwejk.pl/obrazek/2651709/ten-moment.html
> 
> za 28.05.2016
> 
> Rating prawdopodobnie wzrośnie - raczej nie wierzę, że uda mi się tego fika ułagodzić tak jak chciałam. Tak tylko solidarnie ostrzegam.

W każdym mieście znajdzie się przynajmniej jedno takie miejsce – dziwne, posępne i niezachęcające do bliższego poznania, które niemal krzyczy „uwaga, niebezpieczeństwo!”, i z którego ludzie uciekają czym prędzej, często nawet nie wiedząc dlaczego odczuwają niepokój.

Zwykle takimi miejscami są zapuszczone pustostany czy ciemne zakątki slumsów, w których niejeden spotkał się z nożem, dlatego nawet zamiejscowi mogli ich z łatwością unikać trzymając się centrum i nie zbaczając z jasno oświetlonych większych ulic co też skrupulatnie czynią wiedzeni intuicją. Zdarzają się jednak przypadki, kiedy takim ciemnym punktem na mapie nie jest osobna posesja czy ulica lecz jej większy lub mniejszy kawałek i takim właśnie miejscem było mieszkanie 26B.

26B należało do niedawno wyremontowanej kamienicy stojącej na rogu Piętnastej i Lombard w Filadelfii; mieszkanie utworzono z poddasza jeszcze u schyłku lat 50. ubiegłego wieku i pomimo wysokiej ceny wynajmu z łatwością znalazło lokatorów, kolorową rodzinę, która pomimo niechęci pozostałych mieszkańców szybko się zadomowiła, wypełniając kamienice szczebiotem dzieci i pomiaukiwaniem kotów, które wprowadziły się razem z nimi.

Nikt do końca nie był pewny jakim cudem murzyńskiej rodzinie udawało się płacić sięgający dwustu dolarów czynsz, jednak postura i sposób noszenia się pana domu nie zachęcały do spytek czy bliższych relacji, natomiast panią domu tak rzadko widywano, że nikt nawet nie próbował jej zaczepić, kiedy przemykała zwinnie między piętrami, zdawkowo witając się z sąsiadami.

Co innego jednak ich dzieci, których naprawdę trudno było nie polubić. James i Jeanette, gdyż takie imiona nosiło rodzeństwo, chodzili regularnie do kościoła, mówili zawsze „nie, proszę pana” lub „tak, proszę pana” i nie taplali się w błocie jak bliźniaki spod 17 woląc spędzać czas wykonując drobne prace dla mieszkańców za co zawsze dostawali kilka centów, które skrupulatnie odkładali, ale na co? Tego nigdy nie powiedzieli.

Pierwsze lata z Rhodesami upłynęły spokojnie i ludzie w końcu przyzwyczaili się do mrukliwego Terrence'a i wiecznie zabieganej Roberty, i do ich ruchliwych dzieci, które zdawały się być po imieniu z każdym – od samego kamienicznika po najgorszego zaplutego męta spod bramy, który zawsze ostrzegał rodzeństwo przed krążącą w pobliżu policją, patrzącą krzywo na każdego szwendającego się w środku dnia czarnego.

Nie wiadomo dokładnie, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się psuć i co było tego przyczyną. Może winne były narastające w mieście głosy o pokazanie czarnym „ich miejsca”, przez które Terrence zaczął nagle spędzać całe dnie w domu, a może to była Jeanette, która wreszcie skończyła piętnaście lat i szybko wyrwała się spod skrzydeł starszego brata, by móc bez przeszkód poznawać uroki młodzieńczego życia.

Cokolwiek jednak było powodem zniszczenia relacji w rodzinie dla reszty lokatorów stało się tylko uciążliwością i smrodem, bo niemogący znaleźć dla siebie miejsca Terrence szybko odnalazł się na dnie butelki wraz z krzykiem i karząca dłonią. W następnych miesiącach nie raz widziano Jamesa, który bez słowa skargi pomagał złorzeczącemu bełkotliwie ojcu wdrapać się po schodach do domu lub uspokajał nieradzącą sobie z całą sytuacją matkę, która coraz częściej przykrywała w pełni ręce i nogi, i skutecznie unikała wzroku co ciekawszych sąsiadek, co prawdopodobnie było jej największym błędem. Może gdyby wzięły ich na języki, może gdyby ktoś zainteresował się całą sytuacją wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, jednak Roberta nie chciała wplątywać obcych do ich spraw i to samo kazała obiecać dzieciom, które niechętnie, jednak przyznały matce rację i zachowały milczenie.

James miał wówczas dziewiętnaście lat i pracował w niedalekiej fabryce, Jeanette zaś, młody podlotek, skakała w tym czasie z kwiatka na kwiatek dokładając zmartwień matce i bratu, którzy skrzętnie ukrywali przed ojcem zachowanie dziewczyny, zaniepokojeni jego temperamentem.

Kłamstwo ma jednak krótkie nogi i wcześniej czy później musi się potknąć. W ich przypadku stało się to jednak później, kiedy zapłakana Jeanette wróciła pewnego wieczoru do domu i od progu powiedziała, że spodziewa się dziecka z białym mężczyzną, którego imienia nawet nie znała, co sprawiło, że w znajdującym się zrządzeniem losu w domu Terrencie puściły wszelkie hamulce.

Później policja mówiła, że to był wypadek. Po prostu wypadek, nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, jakim okazało się połączenie ojcowskiej pięści i wysokiego progu, ale chłopak był dzielny, tak, bardzo dzielny i troskliwy. Zasłonił siostrę, próbował opanować ojca, prawdziwy mężczyzna, bohater, powtarzali odrętwiałej Robercie.

Bohater, wmawiała sobie Jeanette próbując przekonać samą siebie, że to nie ona zabiła brata.

Bohater; trzeźwy po raz pierwszy od roku Terrence powiesił się w celi.

Bohater – nie! Głupiec! Zbyt odważny i kochający dla własnego dobra. Głupiec pochowany sześć stóp pod ziemią, tuż obok ojca. 

Roberta zabrała córkę i za resztki oszczędności wyprowadziła się z Filadelfii, zostawiając za sobą mieszkanie z ciemniejszym w jednym miejscu progiem, i ani razu nie patrząc wstecz.

Przez lata kamienica kilkukrotnie zmieniała właściciela, przechodząc z rąk do rąk jako wygrana w karty lub rodzinna spuścizna i tylko lokatorzy pozostali ci sami, tylko coraz starsi, coraz bardziej pomarszczeni. Coraz cichsi, chociaż każdy kamienicznik starał się coś z tym zrobić, próbując wprowadzić do budynku „świeżą krew” – czasami młode małżeństwo, czasami grupę studentów, którzy na kilka tygodni zajmowali 26B, by wyprowadzić się z niego pośpiesznie narzekając na dziwne hałasy, przeciągi i wytłuczone butelki. Jedna kobieta wypowiedziała umowę zaledwie po dwóch dniach twierdząc, że mieszkanie jest nawiedzone co właściciel, John Crawford, tylko wyśmiał. Jednak lokatorów nigdy to nie bawiło. Mieszkanie 26B było zamieszkane i wiedzieli o tym wszyscy, starzy i młodzi, jednak milczeli uparcie, pozwalając zmieniającym się właścicielom obniżać cenę i naganiać coraz to nowych nieszczęśników do zajętego już lokalu.

„Nasz duch” mówili o nim „nasz Jimmy”, który co noc wchodził ciężko po schodach, jakby znów ciągnął za sobą pijanego ojca, Jimmy który wyrzucał z budynku butelki i przeganiał pijaków.

Ich Jimmy i Jego Mieszkanie, lokal 26B, do którego nikt ze swojaków nie zaglądał, bo chociaż za zamkniętymi drzwiami własnego mieszkania każdy cieszył się z takiego ochroniarza nikt nie chciał stanąć z „ich Jimmym” twarzą w twarz, zwłaszcza nie w noce, w które wył i wołał matkę i siostrę, które nigdy nie przychodziły, w które wyklinał ojca tylko po to, by chwilę później go przepraszać; nie w noce, w które zapominał, że jest martwy i pukał do drzwi prosząc cicho o pomoc, bo bardzo boli go głowa a nikogo nie ma w domu.

W takie noce rodzice otulali mocniej dzieci a starcy, ci którzy jeszcze pamiętali szeroki uśmiech Jamesa i jego pomocne dłonie, zmawiali za niego drżący różaniec i czekali świtu, kiedy do kamienicy powracał spokój. I właśnie w jeden z takich cichych poranków Crawford przyprowadził do budynku nowego lokatora, niespełna dwudziestoletniego chłopaka, który przedstawił się tylko z nazwiska i ofertą gotówki za pół roku z góry, przez co mężczyzna giął się w ukłonach i usłużnie nie pytał dlaczego ten ma ze sobą tylko wypłowiały worek marynarski i pomimo ciepłej pogody nawet nie podwinął rękawów. Crawford, który sam wychował się w nieciekawej okolicy i niejedno już widział, był przekonany, że jeśli tylko zacznie pytać, chłopak zniknie niczym sen złoty razem ze swoimi pieniędzmi, do czego kamienicznik nie chciał dopuścić. 26B samo z siebie przynosiło mu wystarczająco duże straty i nie musiał do tego przykładać ręki.

— Mieszkanie zostało niedawno odświeżone, jest również częściowo umeblowane i gwarantuję, że nie tylko w dzielnicy ale i w całej Filadelfii nie znajdzie pan za taką cenę lepszego lokalu — powiedział z dumą Crawford rozkluczając drzwi i gestem zaprosił młodego Collinsa do środka.

— Drzwi wyjściowe wymienił jeszcze poprzedni właściciel, jednak ręczę słowem i pracą tutejszego konserwatora, że nikt nie wysadzi ich z zawiasów, a każdy złodziej połamie sobie zęby na zamkach — na podkreślenie swoich słów kamienicznik poklepał szeroką ościeżnicę. Wskazał chłopakowi miejsce, w którym może zostawić torbę i bez zbędnej zwłoki zaczął oprowadzać go po lokalu, po drodze streszczając historię kamienicy.

Mieszkanie miało siedemdziesiąt trzy metry z czego większość stanowił pokój dzienny, do którego dołączono aneks kuchenny a oba odgrodzono tylko niewielkim blatem; w całym pokoju trudno było znaleźć zacienione miejsce, o co dbały wysokie, pozbawione firan czy rolet okna wychodzące na zachód, z których ciężko było zobaczyć coś poza dachem sąsiedniego budynku.

— Za mną, proszę — Crawford poprowadził chłopaka wzdłuż salonu, i przez pozbawiony jakichkolwiek drzwi korytarzyk wprowadził go do słonecznie żółtej sypialni, na środku której stało pozbawione pościeli łóżko sprężynowe a tuż obok o ścianę opierała się lekko przekrzywiona komoda.

Najwyraźniej to było to ogłoszeniowe i zapewniane „niepełne wyposażeniem”, jednak Collins przełknął tylko zjadliwy komentarz i pozwolił Crawfordowi dalej paplać o jakimś zalaniu.

Łazienka, maleńkie kwadratowe pomieszczenie, do którego drzwi znajdowały się zaraz obok korytarzyka do sypialni, mieściła w sobie zaledwie wysoką kabinę prysznicową i małą umywalkę, obok której ktoś zaradny zdołał wcisnąć na styk podwyższony sedes i wąską pralkę, co samo w sobie było prawdziwym wyczynem.

— Jeszcze piętnaście lat temu każde piętro miało wspólną toaletę i prysznice — wyjaśnił Crawford — dzięki Bogu zdecydowano się na gruntowny remont i przebudowę całej kamienicy, jednak jak sam pan widzi nie było zbyt dużego pola do manewru.

— Rury i ciśnienie? — kamienicznik nie dał po sobie znać, że zaskoczyło go pytanie milczącego do tej pory klienta: — Całą instalację wymieniono przy przebudowie a budynek podłączono do miejskich wodociągów.

Chłopak pokiwał tylko głową i kiedy wrócili do salonu wyciągnął z kieszeni jeansów portfel, wyłuskał z niego prawo jazdy i po raz pierwszy od początku spotkania zdjął ciemne okulary, odsłaniając krwiak w lewym oku i spuchniętą, wciąż fioletową powiekę.

— Biorę od dzisiaj.


End file.
